flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27' ---- (I just realize that it makes so sense that Falcon was apprentice when Ash wasn't :3) Silverpaw waited for Spottedpetal to reply, while Bluepaw stood beside his mother. Frozenstream waited for Grasspaw to respond as well, while Copperdusk angled her ears at the nursery again. She would visit Cardinalblaze later, when she woke up. (some of these things are mentioned in the prev. archive so check there first before you ask to respost some things, if necessary.) -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:21, May 26, 2015 (UTC) (of course, m'lady. But really guys, Falconpaw was born at the end of archive twenty three, so she's like a moon old. Please don't rush these things, or I'll make her die from getting hurt while training.) Falconpaw blinked open her eyes. StarClan. Am I dead? "No, young one," came the gentle murmuring of her ancestor. Falconfeather was at her side. "You've got many more moons before you die. Why did you run away from the Clan?" Falconpaw sighed. "I shouldn't be an apprentice yet, should I?" Falconfeather shook her head. "Come, let's travel and see what we can find." She stood up, beckoning for her young and fragile relative to follow. "Look, little one, we're right over the nursery. Do you want to see something?" Falconpaw nodded. Sighing and knowing that it had to be done, Falconfeather seemed to walk through a portal as she suddenly appeared in front of Birchstar. She was visible to only Stormwillow, Birchstar, and Cardinalblaze. Stormwillow's eyes widened, almost letting out a gasp of surprise before Falconfeather shushed her. Turning back to Birchstar, she let her gaze look at both the leader and his mate, then made her introduction. "My name is Falconfeather. I am a distant relative to Stormwillow and Falconpaw." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:37, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Deciding that there was nothing better to do for the meanwhile, Copperdusk padded over to the fresh-kill pile, and she took a small mouse off it. She was hungry - but not very hungry. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:14, May 26, 2015 (UTC) (Please look at this, everyone: URGENT) Thunderheart...with his sidekick, Grasspaw! 19:17, May 26, 2015 (UTC) (I just saw and commented on it) Copperdusk nibbled at her small mouse tentatively. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:21, May 26, 2015 (UTC) (I saw; that's disappointing, Thunder) Falconfeather gently waved her tail for Falconpaw to join her. "Birchstar, StarClan trusts you as leader, but some of us wondered why you made Falconpaw here an apprentice. I knew that my relative needed me to help guide her in her time of need, and she is here, dreaming. Some of StarClan even questioned your leadership...mainly Stormwillow's parents and her long-forgotten mate named Hailwhisper." Stormwillow widened her eyes as she recalled the youngest love she had ever had. Falconfeather calmly licked her great great grandkit's shoulder. "Unfortunately I have bad news that reveals an embarrassing secret kept in my family for years. Bad luck runs in our blood, and it all started with my birth. Stormwillow's survival moons ago was a stroke of luck, and she still holds our bad luck bloodline. Falconpaw..." The StarClan cat trailed off as she recalled massive scratches, scars, and blood. "Falconpaw is probably the least lucky in the family. Her future is dark with scars, and not even StarClan can help her change it." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 19:37, May 26, 2015 (UTC) (It's nothing against any of you, please understand) Thunderheart...with his sidekick, Grasspaw! 19:45, May 26, 2015 (UTC) (Please guys, slow down. I have no idea if any of my characters were even spoken to. Please understand that I can't always be on, so please tell me if any of my characters need to respond) Flamestar22 22:29, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar, startled by Falconfeathers' appearance, whirled around. "Well, what's to come to her? A dark future? Many cats have a dark future.." He then stopped, thinking about Shadowpelt. Flamestar22 22:48, May 26, 2015 (UTC) "Too much," Falconfeather murmured. "She's at risk for being killed in the process. She has the darkest one. Though I think that she is doing something..." Falconpaw's head turned towards her ancestor. WHAT?? "I think she's ending the line of bad luck that runs in her blood. But..." The StarClan cat's head turned towards Birchstar. "She has to grow. Give her time; it won't really start until later." Falconpaw rubbed her head against her ancestor's leg, purring. "Some cats did question why you made her an apprentice at her age, but until she gets stronger, don't do anything too harsh." The brown tabby's gaze hardened. "But when she grows older, bigger, and stronger, she will be yanked out of the Clan and be covered with blood." She started to fade. "Take care of Falconpaw. She is outside..." Her sentence never finished because she had already faded into darkness. At the exact same moment, Falconpaw woke up. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:00, May 26, 2015 (UTC) (Should we start the training of the two falcons?) Birchstar stood speechless, blinking blankly as Falconpaw awoke. He then saw a vision of his brother, haunting him, attacking him, totruing him and his Clan. Flamestar22 23:10, May 26, 2015 (UTC) (No; again, she's too young. We'd have to do a five moon timeskip for her to be the right age. She's also out of camp xD) Stormwillow sighed. The bad luck...that's why I starved, isolated, went insane. It was all because of the bad luck that runs through my blood. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:16, May 26, 2015 (UTC) "That explains it.." Birchstar murmered, giving Stormwillow a cold glare. "Falconfeather.. she's your ancestor, isn't she? Why? What's your story?" Flamestar22 23:21, May 26, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know! I've never known that Falconfeather was my ancestor until a few days ago!" Stormwillow screamed. "All I know is that Falconpaw is in danger." She felt the sudden rise of old pain inside and shook her head, confused. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:29, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze flattened her ears in annoyance as Stormwillow started to scream at her mate, the queen's newborns starting to squirm and squeal. "...Urgh...Keep it down, just gave birth and need sleep here...Same for kiddos..." She growled sleepily, her head remaining on her paws as a headache came upon the ginger-and-white she-cat. Pheonixkit let out a frustrated growl, squirming about as he paddled both his mother and sister.Silverstar 00:53, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow turned and sighed as she walked outside. Staring at the ground, her gaze hardened slightly as the oldest pain she could remember flared back up like a recently-worsened wound. Casting an uneasy and pleading look back at Cardinalblaze, Stormwillow let out a quiet, saddened cry of pain. The oldest pain that comes is the most severe of everything. Stifling a cry of true anguish, she ran out of camp quickly. Now there were two residents of the nursery out: Falconpaw, in her mysterious location, and Stormwillow, by the Waterfall. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:59, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixkit continued to thrash angrily, starting to worry his mother, who gently lapped at his fuzzy head-fur, despite her exhaustion. He batted her away a few times, but eventually settled down.---- Hiddenshade sat alone outside of camp in a tree, smirking to himself as his brother passed. It's good to know that somebody in my family has found love...That leaves me, and probably Shadow as well.Silverstar 02:07, May 27, 2015 (UTC) The worst pain ever was that one day, when I was isolated. The words echoed inside Stormwillow's mind. Sometimes forgiveness would be nice. Sometimes happiness would make my heart grow. Sometimes just being friends with some cats makes my day. She sat down on a rock, heart pounding with an uproar of anguish. Falconpaw started her trek back to camp, gasping as she spotted her sobbing mother. "S-Stormwillow? What's wrong? Why are you sobbing?" Stormwillow glanced up at her kit. "Something with Birchstar and Cardinalblaze," she muttered. "But it's none of your concern." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 03:12, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk eventually finished her mouse, and she went over to see Hiddenshade. "Hi," she mewed to the black deputy when she approached. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 03:14, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan